Update 2.14 - Coolest Update Ever
Changelog * Freezer Machine added * Slippery Blocks added * Frezarite Ore now found in cold biomes underground * Meteor Summoners crafting recipes changed for balancing purposes * Meteor Shield can now block comets * Russian and Chinese Languages added/updated (Thanks to Adaptivity and a deleted github user) * New Achievements added * Frozen Iron now crafted only through Freezer * Ice, Packed Ice, and Obsidian now craftable using the Freezer * Being killed by a meteor now has an appropriate death message * Minor Bugfixes/Optimizations Update Notes Sorry for giving you all the cold shoulder when it came to putting out any updates. Schooling has really taken up most of my time these past few months. I think this update is probably one of the coolest updates I've done in a while. The Freezer really adds a lot of potential to the mod that I'll probably expand upon in future updates. Now let me explain some of the new cool features, but first... Freezer Most of the new stuff in this update is based around the Freezer. You'll find all the details about it on its wiki page. I'll give you a quick rundown though. The freezer is similar to a furnace in how it creates items/blocks. Its fuel is Frezarite Crystals, Ice, or Packed Ice. For example, to make Frozen iron you just need to give it some fuel and put an iron ingot into the top-middle slot. After a few seconds, it will put Frozen Iron into the far-right slot. For some recipes though, you'll need more than just fuel. To make Ice, you only need to add water. Take a bucket of water and put it into the top-left slot. This will fill the Freezer's internal tank with a bucket's worth of water (1000mB). Pop in some fuel and the Freezer will freeze the water into ice. You can of course still pump in any liquid using pipes or other pipe-like things from other mods. The hopper technique is also a valid choice. All recipes for the freezer are found on the wiki page. The real fun of this machine comes from the creation of Slippery Blocks. Let's talk about them. Slippery Blocks Slippery Blocks are exactly as they are named. Just like when you walk on ice, you will sort of slide around while moving. The major difference is that slippery blocks can be even slippier. Almost any block can be turned into a slippery block. To make one, add some water to your freezer (250mB worth), place the block into the top-middle slot, add some fuel in the bottom-middle slot, and wait. This will give you a regular slippery block. To make it even slippier, put that slippery block back into the top-middle slot with another 250mB of water. Keep repeating this process up to 4 times to make the slippery block extremely slippy. So what are some practical uses of this block? Some ideas I've come up with is traps, "conveyor" block, and a super speedy pathway. More about them is on the wiki page. Other Noteables Since Frezarite Crystals are now technically a fuel, I've added generation of Frezarite Ore underground in cold biomes. Any biome where there is snow, there will be frezarite ore underground. Just keep in mind you can also use ice and packed ice for fuel as well. Meteor Summoners have had their crafting recipes changed to make it harder for you to just farm meteors with them. A button has been added in the Meteor Shield UI that will allow you to toggle the blocking of comets in the shield's proximity. New Achievements have been added to sort of help as a guide when using the Freezer. Category:Update Notes